


Listo para volar

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Katsuki Yuuri, Depressed Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Musician Katsuki Yuuri, Musician Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo que Victor perdió su inspiración, tanto para sus rutinas como para su música. Un día, visita el café de los Nishigori, donde recupera la chispa gracias a Yuuri, el —ahora— joven violinista en el que no ha podido dejar de pensar en meses y quien parece aún más perdido que él.





	Listo para volar

Parado frente al espejo del cuarto de baño, Victor se tocó el cabello con las manos húmedas, alejándose largos mechones de la cara para colocarlos tras sus orejas. Había despertado pálido y vacío, _otra vez,_ y con una sensación de apremiante ahogo en el pecho que amenazaba con asfixiarlo antes de que pudiera tomar el desayuno.

La luz blanca de la habitación titilaba, fantasmal, haciendo que le dolieran los ojos. Los cerró un momento y separó los labios para suspirar, sintiendo la boca seca y agrietada por el clima gélido que danzaba por las calles de su ciudad natal, siguiendo el ritmo de su malestar, que parecían ser las únicas notas acordes que quedaban en él después de tanto tiempo.

Tenía veintisiete años, estaba parado al filo del peñasco que lo arrojaría en caída libre a los veintiocho, y toda su fama y luz adolescente se habían evaporado para dar paso a una masa deforme de adultez que no lograba consolidarse del todo. Porque en un punto de su vida, creyó que patinaría hasta morirse y que el mundo se lo permitiría, así que no consideró más opciones, no abrió más puertas ni se asomó a ventanas de posibilidades: se quedó estancado en un mar de hielo que creyó eterno y ahora comenzaba a derretirse bajo sus pies para tirar de él hacia sus aguas tibias y ahogarlo.

 _Ya no_ tenía talento. _Ya_ _no_ era asombroso. _Ya_ _no_ podía sorprender a nadie con sus rutinas. _Ya_ _no_ tocaba el corazón de nadie con su música. Y cada día las miradas del mundo entero pesaban más y más sobre su persona, no porque estuvieran fijas en él, sino porque se alejaban para contemplar a alguien más, una nueva estrella, un remplazo joven y fresco listo para ocupar su lugar.

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y no pudo evitar gimotear lastimeramente. Era el mismo pensamiento de todos los días, la misma angustiante idea que tenía al despertar, implantada en su cabeza y enraizada en lo más profundo de su cerebro, evitando que la pudiera arrancar y mirar nuevos panoramas.

Era demasiado tarde para intentar abrir puertas, simplemente porque no sabía cuáles tocar y nadie parecía dispuesto a orientarlo lo suficiente para que pudiera mantenerse a flote.

Se sentía débil, malhumorado y decaído, arrancado de la faz de la tierra como un espectro que ya no poseía un lugar fijo. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Evitó mirarse al espejo al vestirse, porque la verdad era que no podía tolerar ver la melancolía que le maquillaba la cara.

—

Si alguna vez le prestó atención a Katsuki Yuuri durante aquél desastroso Grand Prix, fue gracias a Yuri Plisetsky, que vibró en su asiento con energía durante toda la presentación del joven japonés, gruñendo y maldiciendo cada vez que el hombre de cabello negro hacía algo que le arrancaba más puntos de su posible porcentaje final.

La verdad, Victor prefirió no ver la rutina. Fue tan descaradamente mala de principio a fin, que un nudo de pena ajena se formó en su pecho y optó por apartar los ojos de la pista de hielo por _piedad_. Luego, mucho tiempo después, cuando sus ánimos decayeron, se dio cuenta de que en realidad eligió no prestar atención a ese gran hundimiento humano por _vanidad_ y algo de _soberbia_.

Ahora, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, se obligaría a sí mismo a contemplar cada instante de esa rutina, porque en medio de la ruina, tal vez hubiera logrado distinguir el coraje y la valentía que Yuuri le mostró esa misma noche, durante la celebración, al pedirle, completamente ebrio, que se convirtiera en su entrenador.

Esa fue la primera vez, tal vez, que Victor se sintió como alguien más, _algo_ más, no sólo un patinador destinado a gobernar el hielo como un monarca a su reino, inalcanzable para los demás. Se sintió _humano,_ lleno de emociones y sentimientos. Fue precisamente por eso que se quedó callado, sólo sonriendo, hasta que el entrenador de Yuuri lo arrancó de su pecho y lo llevó lejos antes de que pudiera responderle…

Llevaba _mucho tiempo_ arrepintiéndose de no haberlo hecho.

—

Mientras tomaban café en un pequeño establecimiento cerca del rink de patinaje, Yuri decidió que era buena idea patearlo por debajo de la mesa. Victor estuvo a punto de escupir la bebida gracias a la terrible punzada que le provocó la bota del muchacho en la espinilla.

— ¡Oye! —protestó, bajando la taza para liberar su mano y poder tocarse el área magullada con dedos ansiosos.

Bien se lo dijo su instinto: pasar demasiado tiempo junto al exaltado temperamento de Yuri le traería varios problemas, pero el chico era lo más cercano que tenía a un _amigo,_ así que realmente no pensó demasiado las cosas cuando el muchacho comenzó a tratar de pasar más tiempo con él, ya fuera por conveniencia o porque en verdad le agradaba.

—Llevo quince minutos hablando y lo único que haces es beber ese estúpido café —protestó Yuri, sonando como un gato enfurruñado—. Al menos puedes fingir que me prestas atención.

Victor se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco, para no ganarse otro puntapié. Dejó de sobarse el área herida y se reclinó en la silla, más incómoda de lo que un establecimiento debería permitir.

—Estaba escuchando —mintió: la voz de Yuri entraba por sus oídos y era procesada por su cerebro como si se tratara del zumbido en una bocina mal conectada—. Estabas hablando de… ¿tu rutina? —preguntó, a sabiendas de que esa no era la respuesta correcta.

Las mejillas de Yuri se pusieron rojas de coraje y, por un momento, sus manos se aferraron al borde de la mesa de madera, como si estuviera luchando para no saltar sobre él y arrancarle la cara con las garras. Victor enarcó las cejas: ¿cuándo un chiquillo así pudo volverse tan irascible? ¿Podría ser por el estrés de las competencias?

Quizá si él lo hubiera dejado salir de la misma manera en que lo hacía Yuri, no se habría sentido tan confiado y dueño del mundo y eso le habría permitido tener los ojos más abiertos, saber que el campo estaba lleno de gente que podía llegar a ser mejor que él y usurpar su puesto. Pero no, había elegido ser el eterno soñador, creyendo que sus habilidades eran un regalo de Dios…

Una agrura escaló por su garganta.

Yuri se recargó en el respaldo de la silla para cruzarse de brazos y piernas. Era tan joven aún, que seguía teniendo el aspecto delicado de una chica y Victor era consciente de que tanto hombres como mujeres a su alrededor lo miraban. A él, que perdió esas cualidades hace mucho tiempo, ya nadie le prestaba atención…

—Bueno, sí —admitió Yuri, enfadado—. Pero no sólo de la rutina con Yakov. La rutina de Yakov es basura —Victor sonrió, imaginando la expresión ensombrecida de su entrenador si escuchara semejantes críticas a su trabajo. Aunque al chico no le gustara, volvió a sumergir su atención en la taza de café que tenía delante, cuyo contenido se había enfriado, pero aún así bebió—. Quiero que hagas _mí_ rutina.

Victor mantuvo los labios pegados a la taza, fingiendo meditar. Si esperaba escuchar un «por favor» siguiendo la petición de Yuri, éste jamás llegó y, la verdad, no le sorprendió, así como tampoco lo hizo que el chico quisiera eso de él. Una parte de su persona se sintió _ligeramente_ honrada, la otra, _increíblemente_ desplazada y consciente de que si le daba _eso_ a Yuri Plisetsky, la _joven_ y _talentosa_ estrella del patinaje, entonces no quedaría nada más de Victor Nikiforov.

Pensó en decir tajantemente que no, pero lo consideró una maldad; no estaba dispuesto a contemplar la aprehensión en el rostro de Yuri si lo sometía a esa respuesta. Recordó, una vez más, la sonrisa completamente ebria de Katsuki Yuuri cuando le pidió visitarlo en el _onsen_ de su familia y convertirse en su entrenador…

Esto se sentía extrañamente familiar.

Bajó la taza vacía y jugueteó con ella sobre el platillo antes de tocarse el puente de la nariz, consciente de que la atención de Yuri estaba fija en todos sus movimientos con la misma concentración que tendría un gato tratando de cazar un ratón. Victor odiaba saber que, en la mente de Yuri, él era el ratón.

—Me gustaría, Yuri —falseó—, pero ahora no puedo —aclaró y suspiró.

Para su sorpresa, Yuri no arremetió contra él, sino que infló las mejillas como si se hubiera tragado un montón de aire caliente y después lo dejó salir con un largo y cansino gimoteo.

—Si no es ahora —comenzó—, ¿entonces cuándo? —insistió.

Victor hizo una mueca.

—No ahora. Eso es todo lo que puedo _prometerte_ —le aseguró, poniéndose de pie, alisando los pliegues de su abrigo marrón y sacando su cartera para pagar la cuenta, porque eso era lo que los adultos responsables hacían por las personas que apreciaban y él, a pesar de todo, le tenía afecto a Yuri… uno similar al que una mujer anciana siente por sus gatos.

Se odió a sí mismo por compararse con una anciana antes de salir tristemente del local.

—

Esa misma noche, una fuerte nevada cayó en la ciudad, obligándolo a permanecer en casa. Envuelto en la ropa más vieja y cómoda que poseía, se preparó una taza de chocolate caliente y se desplomó en el sofá de su sala de estar, dispuesto a relajarse.

Aunque creía poder mantener oculto su constante estrés cuando se encontraba frente a otras personas, cuando estaba solo se desataba con la fuerza de un tifón destructor y lo dejaba agotado, sintiéndose más viejo y cansado de lo que realmente era.

¿Cuándo la vida se volvió tan agobiante? ¿Cuándo su amor por el patinaje se convirtió en un verdugo listo para decapitarlo? Jamás creyó que llegaría a un momento como éste en la vida y ahora que estaba aquí, sumergido en él, no tenía idea de cómo salir a flote.

Exhausto, se recostó en el sofá y tomó su teléfono para navegar por la web, intentando distraerse… y se encontró con la imagen de alguien a quien nunca creyó volver a ver.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero y las manos comenzaron a temblarle con emoción, provocando que el teléfono casi cayera de sus dedos, pero logró sujetarlo contra las rodillas a tiempo. De pronto, se sentía como si hubiera recibido un shock eléctrico y la fascinación se volvió demasiado grande para seguir prestándole atención a la desolación.

Katsuki Yuuri lucía tan joven como en el Grand Prix a pesar de que ya había pasado más de un año. Su cabello negro resplandecía bajo la luz blanca de la misma manera en que hizo aquella vez en su triste presentación, pero ahora, mientras igualaba con un éxito siniestro una de las coreografías más afamadas del mismo Victor, lucía más calmado y pacífico que antes. Verlo patinar sobre sus pasos en esa pista de hielo ajena fue tan emocionante y llenador que por un momento temió echarse a llorar.

Una vez más, deseó poder volver en el tiempo y recuperar todo eso que hoy veía perdido…

—

Yakov, a diferencia de él, no se había dado por vencido con su carrera y estaba convencido de que su mal desempeño reciente sólo era una mala racha que aún podía superarse, pero Victor podía ser honesto consigo mismo: ya no tenía la habilidad necesaria para ganar una medalla de oro y necesitaba hacerse a un lado por cuenta propia antes de que alguien más llegara y lo obligara a apartarse. Preparó sus maletas en medio del griterío de su entrenador y, con muchos suspiros de por medio —de su parte— e insultos —de Yakov—, pudo abordar el avión hacia Japón.

Mientras volaba, con el ruido de las turbinas palpitándole en los oídos, meditó todo lo que quería hacer, todo lo que quería decir y, por un largo y devastador momento, cuando se percató de que ya no podía volver atrás, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado imprudente y de que tal vez no sería bienvenido, pero a la vez intentó convencerse de que, pasara lo que pasara, ese era, más que nada, un tiempo a solas consigo mismo, para averiguar si podía seguir con su vida como había sido hasta el momento o no y qué otras opciones podía considerar.

Estúpidamente, se percató de que _quería_ que las respuestas se las diera _alguien_ más.

—

Japón era hermoso y, a pesar de estar tan cubierto de nieve como Rusia, sus paisajes le conferían más paz de la que su tierra natal le había ofrecido últimamente.

Mientras el taxi del aeropuerto se deslizaba dócilmente por las calles iluminadas con luces amarillas y rodeadas de árboles cristalizados por el hielo, se permitió un momento para cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en respirar ese aire frío y apacible, tan distante de aquel que le congelaba los pulmones en San Petersburgo.

Era extraño que toda su vida se hubiera visto envuelta en hielo y fuera capaz de amarlo cuando otras personas favorecían los climas cálidos. Él era un témpano: tan duro y gélido pero, al mismo tiempo, vulnerable y cambiante entre estados.

Se arrebujó contra el cómodo asiento del auto, levantando la bufanda de felpa para cubrirse los labios agrietados, y pensó en Yuuri, como solía hacer cuando se sentía abrumado. Era curioso que, aunque nunca intercambió más que un par de frases con él —porque, borracho, fue Yuuri quien guió una conversación a la que Victor nunca pudo otorgarle una respuesta—, ese jovencito se hubiera convertido en la imagen del decaimiento y el esfuerzo dentro de la mente de Victor, que ahora podía identificarse con el sentimiento de derrota y vacío.

Si en verdad lograba encontrarse con él, tal vez lo mejor sería no decírselo.

—

Pero hallar el valor para visitar el _onsen_ de los Katsuki fue la verdadera odisea, por lo que sus primeros días en Japón decidió dedicarse a relajarse y turistear. La comida japonesa le encantó y decidió que se casaría con un tazón de arroz en cuanto ese matrimonio fuera legal y el _sake_ fue un descubrimiento que le regaló una resaca de veinticuatro horas que valió la pena.

Un sentimiento de calidez comenzó a instalarse en su pecho y, poco a poco, el gran agujero negro que le estaba chupando el corazón empezó a volverse más pequeño, ocupando menos espacio en su caja torácica, al menos por el momento.

Y, tal vez fue por eso que el destino decidió intervenir y hacer que se encontrara con Katsuki Yuuri, casualmente, en el tercer día de su viaje.

—

El Café Nishigori era un pequeño local oculto detrás de una mata de arbustos recortados cuyas ramas le tiraron del abrigo al caminar a su lado. Sonriendo, apartó las hojas secas que se adhirieron a la tela y caminó hacia la puerta sin fijarse en que una pareja venía de salida. Estuvo a punto de chocar con la chica, pero ella logró esquivarlo a tiempo y, de inmediato, hizo una reverencia, disculpándose aun cuando fue él el distraído. ¿Era necesario que todo fuera tan encantador? Farfulló algo en ruso, lo que hizo que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran y se cubriera la boca con una mano para ocultar una sonrisa. Los extranjeros eran tan llamativos en Japón como un hombre corriendo por la calle envuelto en llamas.

Negando con la cabeza, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida como un ciudadano del mundo común y corriente, abrió la puerta corrediza que la pareja había cerrado a sus espaldas y de inmediato fue recibido en el local con más reverencias y sonrisas. Intentó responderlas lo mejor que pudo sin ser un conocedor del idioma nativo y, mientras era conducido a una mesa de madera pegada a una ventana cerrada decorada con un florero de _ikebana_ , no pudo evitar maravillarse por lo acogedor del lugar, con sus luces bajas en tonos amarillos y naranjas y el penetrante aroma del café que le impregnó las fosas nasales. Los muros tenían pinturas típicas japonesas que reflejaban los más delicados parajes de la naturaleza. Apenas se sentó, se sintió tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo.

La mesera le entregó un menú en forma de taza de capuchino con opciones en inglés, algo que agradeció porque, fuera del hotel, no había visto otro sitio tan abierto a visitantes forasteros. Ordenó un latte y un trozo de pastel de chocolate —recordando a Yuri y su último encuentro en la cafetería de San Petersburgo— y la chica se marchó de inmediato para atender su orden.

Aunque le parecía raro poder visitar sitios sin que la gente lo reconociera, al mismo tiempo era menos agobiante en un lugar desconocido de lo que era en Rusia, donde todo el mundo parecía observarlo con la lentilla de un microscopio. O quizás esa era sólo su impresión y nadie en realidad le prestaba la atención que él creía. Al menos, cuando anunciara su retiro del patinaje, sabía que se convertiría en un don nadie.

Apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y dejó caer la mejilla contra sus dedos en el preciso momento en el que la mesera volvió con su orden. Más reverencias y sonrisas que Victor intentó responder con entusiasmo, pero no logró encontrarlo. El agujero negro palpitó y recuperó algunos de los milímetros que había perdido en los últimos días. Se maldijo por dejarlo crecer otra vez.

Bebió un sorbo del latte y le encantó. El calor del brebaje le llenó el pecho y sacudió la capa superior de su depresión, pero bastó con que la sensación de calidez desapareciera para que ésta volviera con todas sus fuerzas. Sacó su teléfono para tomar una fotografía del trozo de pastel y enviársela a Yuri, porque tenía la impresión de que nunca le compartía nada aun cuando el muchacho siempre le mandaba imágenes de gatos…

Estaba pensando en los husos horarios cuando una melodía triste llenó el local, que hasta ese momento había estado amenizado sólo por el susurro de pláticas de personas demasiado púdicas para hablar alto en un sitio público —esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de Japón, aunque cada murmullo despertaba una alerta paranoica dentro de su cabeza que le decía que los bisbiseos de la gente no eran amables y eran acerca de él—. De inmediato, el ruido extra se detuvo y en el establecimiento sólo perduraron la canción y el ruido de la máquina para moler los granos de café, que no lograba superar el de las cuerdas del violín.

Victor intentó localizar a la persona que estaba tocando, pero, por más que giró el rostro y se levantó en su asiento, no logró verla, así que supuso que se encontraba cerca del mostrador, que quedaba parcialmente oculta de su vista gracias a grandes paneles de madera negra. Decepcionado y dándose cuenta de que las personas que ocupaban la mesa junto a la suya le regalaban miradas extrañas, decidió tranquilizarse, sentarse y concentrarse en el sonido, demasiado armónico para permitirse un solo instante de desatención.

La música era hermosa, pero sonaba tan triste y dolorida que parecía arrancada de su propio corazón, como si alguien le hubiera dado voz a los sentimientos y estos hubieran decidido gritar a voz en cuello toda la ansiedad, el sufrimiento y la aprehensión.

Por un angustiante momento, justo como le pasó cuando vio el video en YouTube de Katsuki Yuuri imitando su coreografía a la perfección, temió ponerse a llorar todo el estrés por el que había estado pasando las últimas semanas, los últimos meses… los últimos _años._

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza en la garganta, provocando que su visión se tornara borrosa; podía sentir el pulso bajo los párpados. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar. Intentó arrancarse la presencia de Victor Nikiforov de encima y enfocarse solamente en _ser,_ en _existir_ , en dejar de _sentir_. Trató de olvidar lo que era la pena y todas esas preocupaciones tan banales y humanas que lo sujetaban por el cuello en un descarado intento de matarlo. Por cuatro minutos se convirtió sólo en un saco de carne lleno de órganos, músculos y huesos que bullían en medio de un río de sangre para vivir en un mundo repleto de caos.

Fue capaz de olvidar el patinaje, el reciente vapuleo de las pistas de hielo hacia su persona y el inclemente filo de las cuchillas de sus patines sólo para concentrarse en _inhalar_ y _exhalar_ , algo que no había sido capaz de hacer en años.

Cuando una solitaria lágrima se derramó por su mejilla hasta impactar contra la superficie de la mesa, abrió los ojos y se apresuró a limpiarla con los dedos para no dejar rastro de su mal estado. Se cubrió los labios temblorosos con una mano e intentó apoderarse de sí mismo una vez más en el preciso momento en el que la canción se detuvo.

El silencio se sintió como si le hubieran absorbido el alma. Ahora que la música ya no estaba ahí, la sensación de vacío se volvió más grande y fue incapaz de volver a la nada.

Estaba a punto de romper a llorar cuando la persona con el violín se levantó de su asiento tras las placas de madera oscura y Victor pudo verlo por primera vez. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y, gracias a un movimiento brusco de su mano, estuvo a punto de derramar su café, pero la taza sólo se tambaleó peligrosamente sobre el platillo en el que estaba colocada. El ruido de la porcelana bastó para que la mirada del color del chocolate del violinista se posara en él y Victor casi pudo jurar que lo notó palidecer como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— ¿Victor? —Le preguntó el violinista, ladeando un poco la cabeza y haciendo que un mechón de cabello negro cayera sobre el cristal de sus gafas gruesas—. ¿Victor Nikiforov? —agregó, como si esperara que le dijeran que estaba equivocado.

Victor se dio golpecitos en las mejillas con los dedos, asegurándose de que no estuvieran mojadas porque, Dios, no necesitaba pasar por más vergüenzas. Se levantó de la silla y sonrió lo mejor que pudo y, en realidad, se sorprendió de que no le costara trabajo; el violín y el arco que Katsuki Yuuri sujetaba en una mano le dijo que no había sido un error viajar a Japón para buscarlo, pero la mirada aterrada del muchacho le aconsejó que no se lo comentara de tajo si no quería hacerlo correr para huir de él.

Últimamente, Victor tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo prefería estar lejos de él.

—El mismo —respondió, contento, acercándose para saludarlo, pero de pronto se dio cuenta, con incomodidad, de que no sabía cómo.

Nunca hablaron, en realidad, a excepción de ese momento envuelto en alcohol, nunca rompieron el hielo y, a decir verdad, no se conocían de una manera que les permitiera llamarse «amigos» o siquiera «compañeros». Para Yuuri, él sólo debía ser «Victor Nikiforov, patinador estrella» y debía admitir que, para él, Yuuri era el chico que lloró tras fallar estrepitosamente en su presentación del Grand Prix, se embriagó para olvidar sus males, le pidió que fuera su entrenador y se marchó sin esperar una respuesta clara. Sí, tal vez no pensó bien las cosas antes de subirse al avión…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Yuuri con voz aguda, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Cambió el violín de mano y se tocó el cabello, que estaba despeinado y falto de brillo, como toda su persona.

Hasta ese momento, Victor no se había percatado de que lucía desmejorado, casi tan decaído como él mismo y de que había subido un poco de peso. ¿Cómo iba a moldear todo eso en un patinador decente, por todos los cielos?

Abrió la boca para responder, contando la historia sobre el vídeo de YouTube y cómo ver su rutina interpretada por alguien más de una forma tan buena le devolvió algo de esperanza, pero esas no fueron las palabras que dejó salir. Para su sorpresa, se escuchó diciendo con sencillez:

—Estoy tomando un descanso. Necesitaba alejarme de todo, ¿sabes? Creo que me gané unas vacaciones —intentó sonreír nuevamente, pero no lo consiguió con la efectividad de antes.

Para alegría suya, Yuuri sí y algo de la tensión del momento pareció esfumarse de sus hombros, que se relajaron un poco. Se acomodó las gafas oscuras sobre el puente de la nariz y su cuerpo se inclinó un poco en dirección a la puerta.

—Oh, bueno, siendo así… —se encogió de hombros y sus ojos se escondieron tras el destello de sus gafas. Tenía un ligero temblor en el borde de los labios y los dedos con los que sujetaba el diapasón del violín lucían a punto de soltarlo. Hizo ademán de caminar hacia la salida del local, así que Victor se apresuró a dar un paso al frente y colocar una mano desesperada en su brazo. Yuuri se petrificó y sus ojos buscaron los de Victor, que se sintió desnudo y vulnerable.

De todos los escenarios posibles que planeó los últimos tres días, éste obviamente no fue uno, así que no se sentía preparado para enfrentarlo, pero ya que el Destino le puso las cosas en bandeja de plata, más le valía aceptarlo.

—Espera, ¿te gustaría tomar una taza de café conmigo? —preguntó, sonando más esperanzado de lo que debería—. Hace un momento, eras tú quien estaba tocando, ¿cierto? Fue hermoso —comentó, recordando el nudo que tuvo en la garganta y que ahora parecía haberse ocultado con la promesa de no volver a humillarlo.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se pusieron rojas, desapareciendo un poco de la palidez que gobernaba sus facciones, y una sonrisa diminuta se plantó en sus labios.

—Gracias —dijo, sincero—. Pero estás descansando, no quiero importunar.

—Por favor —pidió Victor, haciendo un gesto con la mano para señalar su mesa.

Yuuri pareció titubear. Sus labios se fruncieron hasta formar una línea perfecta y Victor se preparó mentalmente para recibir el golpe del rechazo, pero, afortunadamente, Yuuri decidió quedarse, dando un paso hacia la mesa para ocupar la silla de madera frente a la de Victor, que sonrió, aliviado.

¿Debía considerarse egoísta si esperaba que Yuuri y su desgracia tuvieran algún consejo para contrarrestar la suya? Supuso que no, ya que en él vio una luz que esperaba poder alimentar con la suya. Y era curioso que estuviera más dispuesto a compartirla con éste chico, que era un total desconocido, que con Yuri, que le había lamido las botas durante _años_  —a su manera— con tal de conseguir un poco de él, de su tiempo y sus conocimientos.

Estiró una mano por encima del latte a medio beber, señalando el violín. Los ojos de Yuuri se fijaron en sus dedos con una atención que sólo se le presta a una serpiente que repta por el suelo de una habitación. Victor enarcó una ceja y preguntó:

— ¿Puedo?

Yuuri pasó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Victor tomó el instrumento y lo levantó de la mesa, teniendo cuidado al colocar el arco en un costado. Sujetó la pieza de madera contra su hombro y tocó las cuerdas con las yemas de los dedos, extrayendo una canción rusa y vieja que no había tocado en años y que hizo sonreír a Yuuri.

—Eso fue… —comentó antes de negar con la cabeza y comerse el resto de sus palabras.

— ¿Lastimero? —preguntó Victor, sonriendo también.

—Sabía que tocabas, pero nunca te vi hacerlo —admitió Yuuri, con el rubor de nuevo en las mejillas. Victor pensó que tal vez le daba vergüenza aceptar que conocía detalles de su vida, porque para los japoneses la privacidad parecía algo muy importante, pero a él le daba igual: agradecía que alguien aún recordara cosas sobre él que eran buenas y no sólo los fallos que había tenido los últimos años en sus rutinas.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no compongo algo nuevo. No había tocado un violín en… lo que parecen siglos —comentó, sorprendiéndose con el paso del tiempo—. Pero tú eres bastante bueno.

La cara de Yuuri se puso completamente roja y Victor lo creyó adorable. Era como revivir la escena de la borrachera, pero de una manera más lúcida. Tenía la impresión de que Yuuri no estaba acostumbrado a recibir muchos cumplidos.

—Gracias —dijo de nuevo, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Los japoneses y sus reverencias.

Victor sonrió. Colocó el violín entre ambos, de tal manera que la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesa arrancó destellos dorados de las cuerdas. Tomó la taza de café por la oreja y la llevó a sus labios.

— ¿Vas a ordenar algo? —preguntó después, interesado en una plática más larga.

Yuuri lo miró como si lo hubiera pateado por debajo de la mesa. Hizo una mueca.

—Ah, no —contestó con aire distraído. Estaba usando un suéter negro y acolchado cuyas mangas estaban deshilachadas y no parecía capaz de dejar de jugar con ellas —. Ya bebí suficiente café. Éste local pertenece a una de mis mejores amigas, así que me da bebidas gratis cada vez que vengo de visita. Hoy tuvo que llevar a sus hijas a sus clases de patinaje, así que no está, pero sus empleados se encargan de darme el mismo favoritismo que ella —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Algo en su rostro mutó de una manera extraña al mencionar la palabra «patinaje» y, a decir verdad, el corazón de Victor también se contrajo. Fue como escuchar el nombre de una ex-novia infiel tras muchos años de terapia infructuosa—. Si bebo una taza más, escalaré el Castillo Hasetsu.

Victor silbó.

—Ese sería un grandioso ejercicio, ya sabes, para entrar en forma antes de las próximas competencias y todo eso —cortó un trozo de pastel con la cuchara y lo metió en su boca.

Yuuri hizo una mueca, con la incomodidad cada vez más latente en la cara. Alejó un mechón de cabello de su frente con un movimiento de los dedos y suspiró.

—Ah, sí, eso —comentó, rascándose una ceja con el meñique. Victor tuvo la impresión de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo dejé el patinaje. No pienso volver a competir.

Victor se sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago. Estuvo a punto de escupir la comida sólo para poder protestar a tiempo, pero su cerebro no fue capaz de enviar las señales a todo su cuerpo en el orden correcto y estuvo a punto de ahogarse con las migas de pan húmedo y lleno de jarabe. Yuuri se levantó de su silla a toda velocidad, listo para usar la Maniobra Heimlich, pero Victor se recuperó a tiempo, tosiendo y carraspeando sobre la mesa. Su garganta se sintió como si acabara de comerse un cactus.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! —exclamó y su voz sonó como la de un anciano con enfisema pulmonar.

Yuuri, de pie junto a la mesa, con la mirada de todos los comensales del café fijas en su espalda por su repentino movimiento, enarcó las cejas y lo miró como si fuera un personaje de caricatura. Entonces, Victor se dio cuenta de que no era la única persona que se sentía como un farol apagado; notó las ojeras bajo los ojos del muchacho y la aprehensión en su cara. Se percató de que Yuuri no podía ser la salvación de sus problemas cuando él mismo estaba hundido en el fango hasta el cuello. Victor se sintió avergonzado por haber puesto sus esperanzas en los hombros de alguien a quien no había visto hace más de un año.

Se cubrió la boca con una mano y miró al chico, que lentamente volvió a su asiento sin dejar de observarlo, como si esperara que decidiera volver a ahogarse de un momento a otro.

—Es una decisión que tomé hace mucho tiempo —explicó Yuuri, hablando con calma, dándole la impresión de que ya había tenido ésta conversación con muchas personas antes que él—. No pienso volver a patinar —dijo, tajante, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto, aunque la línea de su mandíbula, tensa, decía que le interesaba más de lo que se atrevía a mostrar.

—Yuuri… —farfulló Victor y los ojos del otro se iluminaron de una manera extraña, aunque inmediatamente volvieron a su apagada pasividad—. Yo vi _tú_ vídeo —Yuuri se sobresaltó y lo miró con horror, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada—. ¡Eres muy bueno! ¡No puedes abandonar el patinaje!

Yuuri miró el arco del violín y deslizó un dedo por las hebras blancas cubiertas de brea.

—Pero ya lo hice. Y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Victor pasó saliva y usó su última —y, en realidad, primera— carta:

— ¿Ni aunque me ofreciera a entrenarte? —preguntó, intentando mantener la esperanza a raya.

Yuuri comenzó a reír a través de sus labios cerrados, luciendo como alguien que intenta contener una tos. Victor se sintió como si acabara de soltarlo en medio del océano sin saber nadar. Oh, diablos…

— ¿Hablas enserio? —preguntó Yuuri tras un largo momento de incredulidad.

—Por eso vine a Japón.

La sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios del joven japonés sin que hubiera pizca de felicidad en ella; se puso de pie y sujetó violín y arco con las puntas de los dedos como si estuvieran calientes y temiera que le quemaran la mano.

—Sí, claro —dijo y Victor de inmediato se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo incorrecto, porque ahora Yuuri tenía el aspecto de la persona más triste y defraudada del mundo—. Fue agradable verte —dijo, antes de caminar hacia la puerta y Victor casi pudo jurar que acababa de mentirle.

Cuando Yuuri se marchó, se hundió en su silla y se maldijo por lo bajo. Por un largo momento, deseó volver a ser el Victor efusivo de antes, ese al que todo se le resbalaba como agua jabonosa y a quien, honestamente, no le interesaban demasiado los sentimientos de los demás.

—

Encontrar el _onsen_ de la familia Katsuki fue más fácil de lo que pensó al principio, gracias a Google Maps, pero, de nuevo, le fallaron las fuerzas para entrar, así que permaneció largos minutos de pie frente al arco de la entrada, contemplando las sílabas en hiragana que no podía leer pero que, según su teléfono, decían «Yu-topia Katsuki». El nombre le pareció adorable y perderse en los banderines intentando darles significado fue un ligero descanso mental.

Tras el edificio, podía ver el vaho de las aguas termales levantándose y mezclándose con el aire frío del invierno, creando nubes de vapor que podía respirar. Se preguntó qué se sentiría sumergirse en esas aguas cristalinas, dejando que limpiaran toda su tristeza y melancolía.

Estaba por dar un paso hacia adelante, cuando las puertas del local se abrieron y Yuuri apareció, sujetando una pala para nieve. De nuevo, Victor pudo verlo palidecer ante su presencia y se preguntó si le agradaba menos de lo que pensó en un principio.

— ¡Yuuri! —exclamó, con las mejillas rojas por haber sido pillado, levantando una mano para agitarla en el aire a manera de saludo.

Yuuri abrió la boca y lo miró durante un largo instante como si no pudiera creer en su suerte. La mano con la que sujetaba la pala se cerró con más fuerza en torno al mango y Victor se preguntó si estaba considerando la posibilidad de golpearlo con ella. Yuri Plisetsky seguramente lo hubiera hecho, pero éste Yuuri parecía tener una personalidad más apacible… al menos, en eso estaban puestas sus esperanzas, si no, terminaría con un chichón.

—Vic- —comenzó a decir el joven japonés, pero tuvo que hacer una pausa porque su voz salió demasiado ronca—. Victor —terminó—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Parecía muy interesado en la respuesta—. ¿Es una visita turística?

Victor se rascó la nariz con un dedo enguantado y por fin sintió los ánimos para cruzar el arco de la entrada del establecimiento y caminar hacia la puerta. Por un momento, le dio la impresión de que Yuuri entraría corriendo a la casa para cerrarle la puerta en la cara e impedir que entrara; Victor se sintió rechazado una vez más. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de él. 

—Sí, visita turística —respondió, sintiéndose todo un mentiroso: había ido ahí a disculparse por el malentendido del día anterior, pero últimamente ninguno de sus planes parecía salir de la manera correcta—. Leí que éste sitio tiene las únicas aguas termales de Hasetsu y con éste clima…

Para su sorpresa, Yuuri sonrió con aires aliviados.

—Bueno, al menos en Japón aún tenemos nieve —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndose a un lado para tirar de las puertas corredizas y hacerle un gesto con la mano para invitarlo a pasar.

Victor lo miró, dudoso: parecía tan ansioso por mantener la distancia con él, que sintió un nudo de congoja en la boca del estómago. Se preguntó si todo era por el error que cometió el día anterior al mencionar el entrenamiento sin previo aviso o si era porque realmente no le gustaba. Luego, pensó que tal vez esa era la actitud de Yuuri por default. Eso alivió un poco su malestar.

Entró al establecimiento con la sensación de que eso no era lo que debía estar haciendo y miró por encima del hombro:

— ¿Tú no vendrás? —quiso saber.

Yuuri se sobresaltó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, agitando la mano libre al son de su negatividad.

— ¡Oh, no! —exclamó, como si lo creyera loco por proponerlo—. Tengo cosas que hacer aquí —explicó, golpeando la pala contra el escalón de piedra—. Disfrútalo —dijo, sonando exactamente igual que la mesera del Café Nishigori el día anterior, cuando le llevó su orden a la mesa.

¿Lo estaba tratando como a un cliente más? Eso fue todavía más depresivo. Entró al establecimiento con decisión, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí para no dejar que se escapara el calor del lugar, teniendo la idea de ahogarse en aguas increíblemente calientes sólo para aliviar su latente incomodidad.

—

Pero, tras lavarse en los servicios y entrar a las termas, no pudo seguir preguntándose si Yuuri tenía alguna clase de rencilla en su contra o si sólo era naturalmente tímido porque el agua no se lo permitió. El calor contra su piel lo adormeció casi de inmediato y no pudo evitar extender los brazos por la piedra a sus espaldas y relajarse en su asiento como vio que hacían otros clientes, completamente pasivos en el ambiente para prestarle atención a otras cosas.

Dios, deseó haber viajado a Japón antes y conocer estas termas, que se abrían gustosas ante él sin darle importancia a sus logros y fracasos.

Se hundió en el agua hasta el cuello, con una toalla húmeda sobre el cabello, y cerró los ojos.

¿Cómo Yuuri podía lucir tan triste viviendo en un lugar así? Las aguas termales debían haberlo convertido en la persona más relajada del planeta y no en un fantasma regordete que caminaba por ahí sujetando palas con mucha fuerza y haciéndolo sentir la persona más rechazada sobre la faz de la tierra…

Se preguntó si quedarse dormido sería malo o contraproducente. Tenía la impresión de que no había tenido ganas de dormir en _meses_. Le daba miedo cerrar los ojos todas las noches, sumergirse en el silencio y la oscuridad, para despertar a la luz de un nuevo día y darse cuenta, una vez y otra vez, de lo mucho que lo abatía seguir vivo y haber dejado de ser _alguien_ …

Tuvo la impresión de escuchar ruido a su alrededor, chapoteos y pláticas ligeras, pero no les hizo caso. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dentro del agua? Parecía una eternidad. ¿Tendría que salir en algún momento? Dios, no quería. Pensó en sumergirse por completo para no marcharse jamás, pero entonces un toque ligero en su cabeza, justo en la toalla mojada, lo sobresaltó, haciendo que abriera la boca y tragara un montón de agua que le quemó la garganta.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! —exclamó Yuuri cuando logró recomponerse y mirar a su asaltante por encima del hombro. Tenía las gafas empañadas por el vapor de las termas, por lo que Victor no pudo ver sus ojos; eso lo perturbaba mucho—. Creí que te estabas quedando dormido. Los golpes de calor pueden ser duros. Deberías salir.

Victor lo miró, semidormido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —preguntó, porque no tenía la suficiente lucidez para medir el tiempo por su cuenta.

Yuuri hizo una mueca.

—Un buen rato —fue lo único que dijo. ¿Estaba molesto por eso? Cuando le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir del agua, Victor supuso que no.

Sujetó sus dedos con firmeza y Yuuri lo sacó del agua sin demasiados problemas. Le tendió una toalla y Victor se rodeó la cintura con ella, teniendo la impresión de que Yuuri estaba demasiado atento a la estatua de un _oni_ rojo en la pared para no verlo.

_Super rejected._

—Yuuri, por lo de ayer, quería decirte que…

— ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? —preguntó el otro, interrumpiéndolo y volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos una vez todas sus partes privadas quedaron cubiertas.

Victor enarcó una ceja, intentando humedecerse la boca.

Estaba recibiendo muchas señales confusas: ¿le desagradaba o no? Tal vez Yuuri sólo tenía una personalidad _muy_ complicada.

— ¿No es un problema? —preguntó, sólo para estar seguro.

Yuuri negó y sonrió. Cada vez que sonreía, Victor tenía la impresión de haber ganado una pequeña batalla, porque no parecía hacerlo mucho.

—No lo es.

—Entonces me quedo —aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—

Todos los Katsuki sabían perfectamente bien quién era y eso pareció ayudar a que lo recibieran en su mesa con los brazos abiertos, aun cuando la sonrisa de Yuuri se había convertido en un espectro melancólico una vez más.

Respondió las preguntas de la hermana mayor de Yuuri, que parecía tener una ligera fijación con Yuri, quien, según ella, le recordaba a su miembro favorito de una _boy band_ , y agradeció todos los gestos atentos que la madre de Yuuri tuvo con él, así como la plática con el padre de los Katsuki, en la que Yuuri se vio obligado a hacer de traductor en un par de ocasiones, cuando el inglés de su padre falló en las interpretaciones. Escucharlo hablar en su lenguaje natal fue tan fascinante como oírlo tocar el violín y también quiso hacerle un cumplido al respecto, pero se sentía en arenas movedizas con él.

El Victor del pasado, el que aún tenía confianza en todo lo que hacía, hubiera sido dominante con Yuuri, sacudiéndolo por los hombros con su mera presencia, obligándolo a reaccionar de forma distinta ante él, pero estaba tan abatido, que no podía intentar remendar a alguien igual de roto que él.

De vez en cuando, notaba los ojos castaños de Yuuri fijos en su perfil, pero cuando intentaba hacer contacto visual, el chico siempre conseguía distraerse con algo, dando la impresión de ni siquiera ser consciente de que Victor estaba ahí a pesar de estar sentados lado a lado. Si algún miembro de la familia notó esa contrariedad, no lo aparentaron y Victor se preguntó si solían hacer caso omiso al malestar de Yuuri porque les causaba incomodidad o porque el joven estaba tan sumergido en las tinieblas que habían perdido las ganas de seguir intentándolo.

Por la manera en la que Hiroko miraba a su hijo a escondidas cada vez que bebía un sorbo de su taza de té, Victor supuso que era el mismo Yuuri quien no les permitía involucrarse en su estado emocional. Sonrió tristemente cuando se dio cuenta de que él hubiera matado por tener a alguien que le lanzara miradas furtivas e interesadas, aunque fuera de vez en cuando.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Yuuri y Mari se encargaron de levantar la mesa y la mujer se _tomó la molestia_ de golpear la mano de Victor cuando hizo ademán de ayudar, diciéndole que los invitados no tenían que trabajar. Victor sintió las mejillas rojas y, ¿fue su impresión o Yuuri lucía tan avergonzado como él? Toshiya interrumpió su tren de pensamientos, invitándolo a beber una cerveza en la sala de estar.

Todo era tan cómodo y hogareño, que sintió el estómago revuelto de ansiedad. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan acogido en un lugar sin tener que venderse con la imagen de «patinador súper estrella»? ni siquiera en casa de Yakov se sentía tan a gusto.

—

Cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez ya era hora de marcharse para volver al hotel, Hiroko lo detuvo cuando empezó a despedirse, advirtiéndole que había comenzado a nevar con fuerza y diciéndole que, tal vez, lo mejor sería que pasara la noche en Yu-topia.

—No quiero importunar —protestó, dándose cuenta de que estaba repitiendo las palabras de Yuuri del día anterior, cuando lo invitó a tomar café con él. ¿Por qué la gente deprimida nunca quiere importunar si ya son un incordio incluso para ellos mismos? Ah, claro, por eso mismo.

Hiroko negó, con una sonrisa en los labios que le dijo que sentía pena por su vago intento de rechazarla.

—Tonterías —respondió ella—. Siempre tenemos habitaciones de sobra y a Yuuri le hará bien tener un amigo cerca.

Victor se sintió avergonzado de saber que Yuuri no lo consideraba un amigo.

Al final, terminó aceptando la invitación y Mari se encargó de llevarlo a una habitación estilo _tatami_ , donde Yuuri trabajaba, distraídamente, en arreglar un _futon_. Victor, que nunca había dormido en uno, sintió el impulso de ponerse a saltar de emoción, porque se estaba enamorando de la cultura japonesa, pero se contuvo, recordando que, cerca de Yuuri, caminaba sobre hielo blando.

Mari les deseó buenas noches a ambos y se marchó, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Todos en la casa Katsuki parecían tener una personalidad bien definida y pensó que era lamentable que la de Yuuri fuera tan triste. ¿Ya era así en el Grand Prix? Deseaba haberle puesto más atención en aquel entonces.

Se recargó en un mueble a sus espaldas y comenzó a mordisquearse los labios, intentando encontrar algo que decir mientras Yuuri estaba a la altura del piso, desplegando el _futon_ y asegurándose de que la manta superior, con motivo de peces, no tuviera pliegues. De nuevo, Victor supuso que usaba la meticulosidad para ignorarlo.

Hizo una mueca.

—Lamento si lo que dije ayer sonó demasiado repentino e imprudente —dijo, rascándose la cabeza con incomodidad, mirando el florero que decoraba una mesa y no a Yuuri, cuyos movimientos hicieron una pausa antes de continuar.

— ¿Ayer? —preguntó, con la voz ligeramente más aguda de lo normal—. ¿Qué cosa dijiste?

Victor se vio _obligado_ a poner los ojos en blanco. Si algo no se le daba bien, era fingir demencia, pero Yuuri parecía dispuesto a recorrer ese camino.

—Sobre entrenarte. En el patinaje —aclaró, tajante.

Yuuri cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, de la misma manera en que alguien se prepara para lidiar con algo desagradable. Se acomodó las gafas y lo miró, con una frialdad digna de las mejores pistas de patinaje, luego, sonrió, pero el gesto no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Ah, eso. Sólo pensé que tenías… un _desafortunado_ sentido del humor. No creí que hablaras enserio —dijo, sin importarle que sus palabras tuvieran cierto filo desdeñoso al que Victor ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado y, en otro momento de su vida, le habría molestado mucho, pero supuso que fue él quien se metió en ese charco en primer lugar.

Suspiró y se acuclilló en el suelo para ver a Yuuri a los ojos pero, otra vez, éste se las arregló para ignorarlo.

—Pues era enserio —dijo Victor con toda la veracidad que pudo—. Quiero hacerlo, si estás dispuesto.

Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior y le regaló la mirada más desangelada del mundo. Se levantó, se sacudió las manos en los pantalones y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo estoy —respondió y caminó para salir de la habitación—. Duerme bien —y, para sorpresa de Victor, sonó casi dulce.

Una vez se encontró a solas en la pequeña recámara, se sentó en el suelo junto al _futon_ y se cubrió la cara con una mano. ¿Qué había estado pensando, _exactamente_ , al viajar a Japón con _ese_ propósito en mente? ¿Qué Yuuri se lanzara a sus brazos y le agradeciera con lágrimas que se tomara el tiempo de compartir sus conocimientos con él sólo por ver un vídeo amateur en YouTube?

Si lo analizaba bajo una luz distinta, sonaba muy estúpido.

—

Al meterse bajo las mantas, usando una de las cómodas batas proporcionadas por Yu-topia, tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que lograra encontrar la postura correcta para dormir al ras del suelo, siempre con la idea de que sería como usar una bolsa de campista, cosa que no había hecho en años.

Cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño, con el ruido seseante de la nieve cayendo y arremolinándose fuera de la ventana, cubierta con persianas.

En medio de la oscuridad y el silencio, el ruido del violín de Yuuri comenzó al otro lado del corredor, con un sonido de notas pausadas y lentas, como si tuvieran pereza de nacer al mundo. Por un segundo, Victor se preguntó si Yuuri estaba componiendo algo nuevo y por eso el ritmo calmoso y dudoso, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la música tenía un propósito más arrullador que melodioso. Se concentró en las notas un largo rato, cerrando los ojos para apagar su vista y agudizar el oído y, poco a poco, comenzó a quedarse dormido sin pensar en nada más…

—

Despertó al día siguiente con el ruido de Yuuri gritando y riendo justo bajo su ventana, seguido por exclamaciones de Mari que, al parecer, había decidido bombardearlo con bolas de nieve mientras el hombre intentaba palear la tormenta de la noche anterior. Por un largo y perezoso momento, tendido en el cómodo y calentito _futon_ , Victor se arrebujó en todas las suplicas en japonés que no podía entender, pero sí escuchar como si fueran dichas en su oído. Supuso que Yuuri le estaba pidiendo a la mujer que se detuviera y, por un instante, Victor pensó que si estaba sujetando la pala como el día anterior, bien podría hacerla sentir intimidada con ella como pasó con él, pero al final, todo se disolvió en carcajadas de hermanos.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que la risa de Yuuri era hermosa y volvió a intentar dormir cuando Hiroko salió a callar a sus hijos, recordándoles que tenían huéspedes descansando.

Soñó con alguien sujetando su mano mientras caminaban por un mar de hielo.

—

Mientras se ponía el abrigo para marcharse, tras efusivas despedidas de parte de los Katsuki —menos uno—, notó por primera vez el _butsudan_ en la entrada de Yu-topia, abierto y llamativo como un faro. Con una manga del abrigo marrón colgando de un solo brazo, se inclinó para verlo mejor y sonrió ante la fotografía del niño, que sólo podía ser Yuuri, abrazando a un perro encantador.

A sus espaldas, alguien se aclaró la garganta con cierta irritación y Victor sintió el impulso de disculparse. Tenía la impresión de que había más cristales rotos entre él y Yuuri desde la noche pasada.

— ¿Necesitas transporte? —preguntó, mostrándole su teléfono cuando Victor lo miró por encima del hombro.

Victor negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias —respondió y devolvió su atención al santuario, viendo la placa que descansaba junto a la imagen—. _Vicchan_ —leyó la palabra escrita en _romaji_. Cuando volvió a mirar a Yuuri, la cara del hombre estaba del color de un tomate maduro, aunque fingía no ser consciente de eso, y Victor tuvo que enarcar una ceja, desconcertado—. Es un lindo nombre. Sabes, yo tuve un perro igual a _Vicchan_ cuando era más joven, pero escapó durante una de mis competencias en el extranjero y jamás pude encontrarlo.

Yuuri barrió el suelo con la planta de su _surippa_.

— _Algo_ oí sobre eso —dijo con un hilo de voz—. _Vicchan_ murió hace más de un año.

Victor sintió un nudo de tensión en la garganta.

—Eso es lamentable —fue lo único que pudo decir. Caminó hacia el _genkan_ tras ponerse bien el abrigo para recuperar sus zapatos y salir del _onsen_.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia él, luciendo más alto gracias al desnivel del recibidor.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado tu estadía —dijo, sonando más sincero e interesado de lo que Victor lo escuchó en los últimos días.

—Oh, sí, fue buena —respondió, con las mejillas rojas—. Tu familia es muy amable y este lugar es increíble. Me encantaría vivir en un sitio así. Lo disfrutaría mucho.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

—No es tan grandioso —respondió, intentando quitarle peso a sus palabras.

—Yo creo que sí —caminó hacia las puertas corredizas y tiró de ellas para abrirlas. El frío matinal le acarició la cara y se sintió delicioso contra su piel. La luz que se reflejaba en la nieve lo obligó a entornar los ojos—. Yuuri, sólo para dejar las cosas en claro, ¿tú no me odias, cierto? —preguntó mirando al frente, al menos hasta que escuchó un ruido extraño, como el que haría alguien que se acaba de tragar una nuez entera.

Miró a Yuuri y lo descubrió horrorizado, como si ahora fuera Victor quien lo hubiera amenazado con la pala de nieve del diablo.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¿Odiarte? ¡¿A ti?! —se tocó la frente y dio un paso atrás, perdiendo el balance. Victor frunció el ceño, confundido—. ¿Por qué… cómo… cómo podría _odiarte_?

— ¿Por mi _desafortunado_ sentido del humor? —propuso, sin más opciones.

—Dios, no. No, no. Eso… no… no fue algo personal, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo que… yo, en verdad, no pude tomar lo que dijiste en el café enserio porque tú eres… _Victor Nikiforov —_ dijo, enmarcando su imagen con las manos como si eso ejemplificara mejor las cosas— y yo soy… yo soy yo. ¿Por qué querría alguien como tú perder su tiempo con una persona como yo?

Victor dio un paso al frente para estar justo ante él. Aunque Yuuri estaba sobre el desnivel, su actitud había perdido tanta bravura que Victor lo sintió pequeño, como un ratón. Y él se sintió, una vez más, como el leopardo de las nieves.

— ¿Alguien como yo? —preguntó, dejando que algo de su acento se mezclara con el inglés perfecto—. Define exactamente a qué te refieres con esa expresión.

Yuuri ladeó la cabeza. Estaba tan pálido, que podría camuflarse perfectamente en el paraje nevado de afuera.

—Eres Victor Nikiforov, el mejor patinador que el mundo ha visto —dijo con nerviosismo, tal vez esperando que esas fueran las palabras que Victor quería escuchar: no podía estar más equivocado. Él negó con la cabeza, intentando controlar el temblor de sus extremidades. Respiró hondo y dio un paso atrás, lo que ayudó a que la actitud ansiosa de Yuuri se tranquilizara.

—Eso ya no es verdad. A lo mejor nunca lo fue. Por si no lo has notado, en mis últimas participaciones no he llegado al podio más alto —porque dos medallas de plata y una de bronce mancharon su espectáculo de oro en los últimos años.

Yuuri se paralizó en su sitio como si lo hubieran pillado hurtando. Lo miró como si contemplara su cara por primera vez tras mucho tiempo en la oscuridad y la comisura de su boca se alzó con algo de desdén.

— ¿Y eso qué importa? Sigues siendo Victor. Para mí nunca contaron las medallas ni los puntajes. Sólo _Victor_.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y luego comenzó a latirle en la garganta, mandando un montón de sangre a su cara. Por un largo rato, sólo se miraron, claro contra oscuro, y luego, sin darse cuenta, Victor se echó a reír. Tenía la impresión de que no se había reído con ganas y menos con felicidad, en _mucho tiempo._

Yuuri pasó saliva y lo contempló con incredulidad hasta que terminó por fin, limpiándose la lágrima de esfuerzo que se derramó por uno de sus ojos.

—Sólo Victor, ¿uh? —preguntó, sólo para confirmar, porque era lo más hermoso que le habían dicho jamás.

Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior hasta sacar sangre.

—Sólo Victor —aceptó con recelo.

Victor respiró profundo. El viento helado del clima comenzó a colarse en la habitación gracias a la puerta abierta, pero se sintió bien contra su nuca, donde comenzó a mecerle el cabello platinado.

—Estás siendo completamente honesto, ¿no?

—Sí —admitió Yuuri, sin dejar de mirarlo como si tuviera una lagartija fosforescente tatuada en la frente.

—Pues yo también estaba hablando enserio cuando dije que vine a Japón para entrenarte —confesó Victor. Yuuri abrió la boca, dispuesto a interrumpirlo, pero Victor alzó una mano frente a su cara, impidiéndole hablar—. Vi tu vídeo en internet, haciendo una de mis mejores coreografías a la perfección y eso me _despertó_. Durante mucho tiempo creí que había perdido la pasión, pero esa imagen de ti me ayudó a recuperarla, así que decidí venir aquí: si mi flama se está apagando, lo menos que puedo hacer con ella es encender la vela de alguien más.

Yuuri frunció los labios y luego se tocó la cara, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás como haría alguien en medio de un grito mudo. Victor temió, por un instante, haber dicho de nuevo lo incorrecto, pero luego Yuuri lo miró, con ojos muy brillantes, y extendió una mano hacia adelante, como si fuera a tocarle la cara. Sus dedos se detuvieron en el aire y Victor se descubrió anhelando el roce como aire para respirar…

—Esto es un sueño hecho realidad —susurró Yuuri, con una voz tan queda para no llorar, que Victor sintió el impulso de disculparse por siempre causarle hastío, pero fue su turno de guardar silencio mientras el otro hablaba—. Pero lo dije enserio: no pienso volver a patinar, ¿de acuerdo? _Lo siento_. No soy la vela correcta.

—Yuuri…

—Victor, gracias, pero _no_ —dio media vuelta para volver a la seguridad de su casa, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos más, Victor apoyó la suela de su bota en el _genkan_ (las tradiciones podían irse al infierno en nombre de algo más importante) y sujetó la mano de Yuuri, tirando de él hacia atrás. Tenía la piel tan fría que Victor temió, por un momento, haber sujetado su espectro y no a su yo de carne y hueso—. Al menos podemos ser amigos, ¿no? —preguntó, ansioso.

¿Por qué necesitaba tanto a Katsuki Yuuri en su vida?

Yuuri lo miró como si no pudiera creer que alguien como Victor en verdad existía y luego sonrió. A esas alturas, ya estaba llorando, pero por la salud mental de ambos, lo ignoraron.

—Sí, sí podemos —aceptó sin dejar de sonreír y sorberse la nariz.

—

Victor tuvo que admitir que pasear por Hasetsu con alguien que conocía el sitio a la perfección era mejor que hacerlo sólo y confiando únicamente en la información que su teléfono le brindaba. Ya no tenía que luchar por entenderse con los dependientes de las tiendas y su excusa de inglés, porque Yuuri podía hacerse cargo mientras él se dedicaba a admirar los escaparates, disfrutando de todo lo que la ciudad, antes turística, aún le podía ofrecer.

Al principio, le costó trabajo convencer a Yuuri de que se uniera a sus andanzas, pero alegando que ya había aceptado ser su amigo, Victor consiguió arrancarlo de su casa, cosa que sorprendió a los Katsuki —ya que, según Mari, el único lugar al que Yuuri iba por cuenta propia desde que volvió a casa tras vivir en Estados Unidos, era la cafetería de los Nishigori, a todos los demás, Hiroko tenía que enviarlo a punta de escoba… literalmente—. Victor estaba sorprendido de que Yuuri pareciera tan dispuesto a vivir de la manera más lamentable posible, pero también estaba decidido a arreglarlo —y así, quizás, componerse a sí mismo—.

—No me gustan mucho las fotografías, ¿sabes? —le dijo Yuuri el segundo día de sus salidas por la ciudad, cubriendo la cámara del teléfono de Victor con una mano cuando el hombre hizo ademán de tomar una _selfie_ de ellos frente al Castillo Hasetsu.

— ¡Yuuri, por favor! —lloriqueó, porque había descubierto que lloriquear era la manera correcta de conseguir que Yuuri hiciera lo que no quería, como llevarlo a comer ramen y a ver la pista de patinaje de la ciudad, que, para alegría del joven japonés, estaba cerrada cuando llegaron.

—No, Victor —respondió, tan tajante como una madre que le niega un dulce a su hijo antes de la comida.

Victor puso el rostro serio y fingió guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo del abrigo, entristecido. Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco y sacó su propio teléfono, levantando el brazo y apuntando la cámara hacia ellos.

— ¡De acuerdo! —siseó y Victor apenas tuvo tiempo de pegar la mejilla al cabello negro de Yuuri cuando el flash se disparó. Le arrancó el aparato de las manos al otro para entrar a su propia cuenta de _Twitter_ y subir la imagen con el pie de página «¡Miren con quién estoy! #Hasetsu, #KatsukiYuuri».

Apenas comenzaron a llegar los _likes_ , _kudos_ y comentarios, se dio cuenta de que no había hecho una publicación en meses y de que ésta era la primera vez que daba señales de vida en las redes sociales. Cuando Yuri le envió el GIF de un gato enfurruñado, no pudo evitar reír.

Yuuri le arrancó su teléfono de las manos, cerró la cuenta de Victor y guardó el aparato en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. El teléfono de Victor siguió timbrando con notificaciones toda la tarde, hasta que se hartó y las desactivó. Era gracioso que, hasta hace unas semanas, quería ser reconocido como antes, pero ahora sólo quería recibir la cantidad de _likes_ adecuados para una persona promedio.

Porque ya era una persona promedio, ¿no?

—

Días después, luego de que Yuuri le mostrara todos los sitios admirables de su ciudad natal —todos menos la pista de patinaje, que seguía terco en evitar a toda costa—, volvieron al Café Nishigori, donde fueron recibidos por una joven mujer de cabello castaño que babeó, literalmente, ante la presencia de Victor Nikiforov en su café.

— ¡Oh, me lo dijeron! —exclamó, emocionada, tocando el brazo de Yuuri con más fuerza de la necesaria, sacudiéndolo en su sitio mientras el otro intentaba sujetar con fuerza el estuche del violín para no dejarlo caer al piso. Victor se limitó a sonreír, encantado ante el recibimiento—. ¡Me lo dijeron, pero no les creí! ¡Victor Nikiforov en mi café! ¡Usando mis tazas! —exclamó, levantando las manos por encima de la cabeza, atrayendo la atención de otros comensales.

Yuuri rió un poco y, con todo el cariño del mundo, murmuró:

—Yuuko-chan… —Victor sólo lo había escuchado hablarle de esa manera a su familia, así que sintió un brote de _algo_ palpitándole en el pecho. Había pasado los últimos días tan cerca de Yuuri, aún si tenía que sonsacarlo para pasar tiempo con él, que se sentía algo posesivo con él.

Posesivo como en «Esto es peligroso».

Porque ya sabía que Yuuri no era una persona completamente _feliz_ , que no sonreía mucho y que los únicos momentos en los que parecía bajar la guardia eran aquellos que estaban cargados de emoción. Oírlo hablarle de forma tan dulce a una persona significaba que esta le despertaba sentimientos. Y a Victor nunca le había hablado de esa manera excepto la noche que durmió en Yu-topia. Victor quería que le hablara así _siempre._ Pero, por el momento, estaba en negación del porqué de esa _necesidad_.

Nishigori Yuuko los condujo a una mesa al fondo de la habitación. Victor caminó detrás de Yuuri, con el aroma de su champú soplando hacia su nariz con cada paso que daban…

— Yuuri-kun, ¿quieres lo de siempre? —preguntó ella una vez se sentaron, con la efusividad aún por los aires. El hombre asintió—. ¿Y para Victor-san…?

Victor sonrió ante el honorífico y ordenó un latte, porque el último fue descaradamente bueno.

Yuuko se marchó, dando la impresión de que de un momento a otro se pondría a saltar en su camino hacia la máquina de café detrás de la barra. Yuuri la observo durante todo el trayecto y Victor tuvo que aclararse la garganta para atraer su atención. Yuuri lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—Creo recordar que mencionaste que la dueña del café lleva a sus hijas a clase de patinaje. ¿Hablabas de ella? —inquirió, intentando no parecer demasiado curioso.

Yuuri enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Lo dije? —Preguntó, mirando la lámpara que pendía sobre la mesa—. Bueno, sí. Tiene trillizas que están _ligeramente_ —hizo un gesto con los dedos para escenificar la palabra— obsesionadas con el mundo del patinaje y eso. Temo que si se enteran de que estás aquí, intentarán raptarte. ¿Estás listo para una aventura como esa, Victor Nikiforov?

Victor fingió considerarlo.

—Sólo si vienes a rescatarme.

Yuuri rió; las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo. Si Victor se sonrojó de igual manera, el otro no se dio cuenta, gracias al cielo.

—No lo haría. La última vez que me metí con ellas, terminé expuesto en YouTube… como bien sabes —aunque comenzaron la charla de forma ligera y amistosa, esas últimas tres palabras trajeron al mundo, de nuevo y de golpe, toda la depresión que Victor había visto en Yuuri desde que se encontró con él, hace casi una semana ya, en ese mismo café.

Se sintió ansioso ante la idea de perder todo el progreso afable que lograron desde que Yuuri aceptó convertirse en su guía de turistas. Se aclaró la garganta, en busca de algo qué decir, pero Yuuko los salvó, apareciendo con sus bebidas. Ambos se lo agradecieron con una sonrisa y ella se limpió las manos en el delantal negro que estaba usando antes de volver tras la barra, silbando de contenta.

—Estoy enamorado de este café —confesó tras beber del latte.

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vete al final de la fila, porque todos en Hasetsu lo están —aclaró, limpiando la espuma de capuchino que le quedó en la boca con una servilleta.

Victor río y observó el estuche de violín que Yuuri había apoyado en la silla vacía junto a la suya.

— ¿Siempre tocas cuando vienes aquí? —quiso saber.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza.

—Yuuko-chan nunca me cobra. Es mi manera de pagarle, porque le gusta cómo toco aunque sea un fiambre —explicó.

Victor hizo una mueca. Que Yuuri hubiera empezado a hablarle con algo más de confianza significaba que ya no sentía ninguna clase de aprehensión al exponer sus supuestas fallas: a veces, Victor tenía que contenerse para no quejarse de la forma en la que Yuuri hablaba de sí mismo, como en ese preciso momento.

—Tocas mejor de lo que yo jamás lo hice —protestó, frunciendo los labios.

Yuuri rió. Como pasó la primera vez que se vieron en ese mismo lugar, fue una risa que no pretendía ser graciosa, sino, más bien, _relajada_. Consciente de que la gente sólo quería ser cordial.

—Eso es muy amable —respondió con voz pastosa.

—Es enserio. ¿Por qué empezaste a tocar en primer lugar? —preguntó, interesado.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se pusieron algo rojas. Miró en todas direcciones, como buscando una vía de escape, y luego chasqueó los labios.

—No lo sé —contestó y Victor supo que estaba mintiendo. Yuuri pareció darse cuenta también, así que, sujetando la taza con ambas manos, miró el estuche del instrumento y suspiró—. Supongo que por la misma razón por la que empecé a patinar —Victor se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole a entender que quería oír más. Yuuri suspiró, vencido—. Hay una persona que admiro _mucho_. Y hacer algo de lo que _él_ hace, como tocar el violín y componer mi propia música, me daba la impresión de estar un paso más cerca de él —Victor sintió el corazón dándole un vuelco en el pecho e intentó no odiar a la persona de la que Yuuri estaba hablando, en primer lugar, porque ni siquiera la conocía y, en segundo, porque no era justo sentirse tan _celoso_ por alguien con más talento que el suyo para inspirar a Yuuri—. Pero lo arruiné. Siempre pierdo todo lo que me acerca a él, ¿sabes? —terminó, sonriendo de una manera extraña mientras lo miraba a los ojos de un modo tan pensativo y lleno de emoción, que por un instante Victor tuvo la impresión de que había algo más en esa historia que aún no había escuchado.

—Suena como un gran _romance_ —fue lo primero que le vino a la mente y lo que dejó salir. Al ver el rostro acongojado de Yuuri, se preguntó si acababa de arrojarlo a un pozo—. Lo siento —añadió, porque la vida romántica de Katsuki Yuuri **no** era de su incumbencia.

—Es un caso de amor no correspondido, mejor dicho —explicó, sin lucir molesto, pero sí bastante avergonzado.

Victor hizo una mueca, lamentando haber sacado a la luz ese tema. Yuuri bebió los restos de capuchino de su taza como si fuera vodka y se apresuró a sacar el violín del estuche, mirando hacia la barra. Sonrió y Victor supuso que él sí conseguía contemplar a la dueña del local desde el ángulo en que se encontraba.

Yuuri colocó el instrumento contra su hombro y comenzó a revisar las cuerdas, asegurándose de que estuvieran afinadas. Victor se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y lo miró con atención.

— ¿Es por ésta persona que dejaste de patinar? —preguntó.

Yuuri lo miró como si estuviera desquiciado, sin detener su trabajo.

—No. Eso lo decidí por mí cuenta. Me percaté de que no quería volver a hacer el ridículo frente a él, pero… no es fácil.

Victor comenzó a odiar más y más a ésta supuesta persona, encogiéndose en su asiento y pensando una grosería rusa de la que Yuri era fan.

— ¿Dejar de hacer el ridículo?

Yuuri hizo una mueca, ligeramente ofendido, tomó el arco y lo colocó contra las cuerdas del violín una vez terminó de afinarlas.

—Eso y estar frente a él.

Victor sintió el sabor amargo de una agrura en la garganta. Cuando Yuuri comenzó a tocar, una canción más tersa y cadenciosa que la primera, triste y dolorida, que le oyó tocar en el café, Victor se descubrió incapaz de apartar la vista de él, perdiéndose en la forma en que sus dedos presionaban las cuerdas y el arco las rasgaba con la finura de la pluma de un ave.

El corazón comenzó a latirle rápido en el pecho y empezó a sentir calor. Una capa de sudor le cubrió la frente y se preguntó si era por el clima artificial del aire acondicionado o por la pasión de los celos que le apresaron el corazón entre sus garras cuando Yuuri comenzó a hablar de amores no correspondidos.

Victor sospechaba que acababa de meterse en uno y, a diferencia de Yuuri, sabía que no se quedaría conforme con eso. Tenía un corazón muy complicado y la única manera de calmarlo era darle lo que quería… y quería conocer más a Yuuri y conseguir que sintiera por él todas esas cosas especiales —menos la desilusión— que, al parecer, ya sentía por alguien más.

Yuuri era la persona más adorable de la Tierra, con todo y su melancolía a cuestas. Victor se preguntó si lo que lo atraía de él era su corazón roto, en la esperanza de poder remendarlo con la mitad del suyo.

Era un estúpido.

En medio de las notas, Yuuri se echó a reír, ésta vez de una manera tan sincera que hizo que Victor se crispara. Aunque llevaban varios días paseando por Hasetsu, era la primera vez que Yuuri se echaba a reír de buena gana y sin que Victor hiciera algo… de lo que estuviera consciente.

Victor levantó las cejas, curioso.

—Deja de mirarme así —pidió Yuuri, parando de tocar.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Victor. Tenía los oídos tapados y su voz sonó como la de alguien más.

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como… como si fuera especial… no suena tan bien.

Victor pensó una palabrota.

— ¿Quieres que toque para ti? Entonces sabrás lo bien que lo haces comparado con lo mal que lo hago yo.

Yuuri se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Te aseguro que nada de lo que hagas puede parecerme malo.

Bum-bum-bum-bum: taquicardia.

Yuuri le entregó el violín y Victor lo tomó con dedos temblorosos. Lo ajustó en su hombro y posó el arco sobre las cuerdas, cerrando los ojos un momento y respirando hondo, intentando recordar alguna melodía que pudiera tocar que resultara amena para los oídos de Yuuri. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que interpretó algo, que no se sorprendió de que los primeros sonidos fueran chirriantes y desafinados —Yuuri sonrió y trató de ocultar el gesto tras la taza de capuchino vacía—, pero conforme siguió tocando logró recordar el ritmo y las notas correctas de una de las primeras composiciones que hizo. Poco a poco, la memoria muscular entró en acción y logró tocar algo decente, aunque no con la misma maestría con que Yuuri lo hacía.

Cuando por fin terminó, también se echó a reír, pensando que tal vez hizo que algunos clientes salieran corriendo del establecimiento, pero, al mirar alrededor, todos parecían seguir en sus mesas, inmersos en sus charlas o mirándolos insolentemente mientras bebían de sus tazas de café.

Yuuri estaba encantado, como hacía notar el rubor extendido por sus pómulos, que tenían el aspecto de manzanas. Victor quiso morder…

—Eso _no_ fue malo —dijo Yuuri, recuperando el instrumento.

—Pero tampoco fue bueno —agregó Victor.

Yuuri hizo una mueca conforme.

—Bueno, tal vez con un poco más de práctica: yo toco diario. Es lo que hago en lugar de… ya sabes.

Victor ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Patinar?

—Ajá.

— ¿Algún día me llevarás al rink donde comenzaste a hacerlo? —quiso saber, esperanzado.

Yuuri colocó el violín contra su hombro una vez más y lo miró a los ojos antes de empezar a tocar:

—No lo creo —confesó.

Victor se relajó en su silla y se sumergió en la música. Yuuri no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento.

—

Al llegar la hora de marcharse, Yuuko se acercó a ellos. Tenía los ojos, de una tonalidad castaña más clara que la de Yuuri, ligeramente brillosos y había algo en su expresión que hizo que Victor pensara que estaba tratando de no echarse a reír de alivio y felicidad. Cuando los miró, lo hizo como si no pudiera separar a uno del otro y como si el alma le hubiera vuelto al cuerpo tras un largo periodo de preocupación.

Supuso que el oír reír a Yuuri con alegría verdadera fue lo que provocó esa reacción en ella.

—Gracias por venir —les dijo, alternando miradas entre los dos, en seguida, tocó el hombro de Yuuri en señal de aprecio—. Espero verlos y _oírlos_ por aquí nuevamente. Fue una tarde interesante —Yuuri abrió la boca para contestarle mientras Victor sonreía a su lado, pero entonces Yuuko murmuró un _¡oh!_ Antes de hurgar en los bolsillos del delantal para sacar un papel doblado en cuatro partes—. Por cierto, Yuuri-kun, las niñas me dieron esto. Creyeron que te alegraría después de lo que hicieron, ya sabes, con el vídeo y todo eso —hizo un gesto con la mano, como si con eso pretendiera excusar que sus hijas hubieran violado su privacidad.

Victor estaba agradecido con ellas por haberle mostrado ese vídeo de Yuuri y hacerlo viajar a Japón para _conocerlo._

Yuuko le tendió la hoja a Yuuri con ambas manos y éste la tomó de igual manera, desplegándola para ver la información que contenía, relacionada a un centro de mascotas que buscaban ser adoptadas.

Victor observó la imagen colorida del local, rodeada de un montón de _kanjis_ y _kanas_ que no podía entender. Yuuri vio la hoja durante largo rato y, mientras el tiempo pasaba, la expresión ligeramente animada de su cara iba bajando de efusividad hasta convertirse en la máscara pétrea que Victor recordaba de sus primeros días de visita.

Oh, rayos…

—Lo siento, Yuuko-chan, pero no me interesa —dijo, intentando devolverle la hoja, pero Victor se la arrancó de los dedos antes de que la mujer pudiera tomarla.

—A mí sí —dijo, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de parte de los otros dos—. Amo a los perros. Odio a los gatos. De acuerdo, es una especie de amor-odio con ellos, pero en verdad amo a los perros —intentó explicar—. Solía tener un perro cuando era más joven y…

—…escapó durante una competencia… —continuó Yuuri por él.

—…y jamás lo volviste a ver —terminó Yuuko (para sorpresa de Victor), luciendo afligida por él—. Eso es tan triste. Yuuri-kun no ha podido recuperarse de lo de _Vicchan_. 

La cara de Yuuri perdió tanto color que Victor pudo haberlo confundido con el papel tapiz color crema que tenía detrás.

—Sí. Bien, el pequeño _Zari_ , fue muy duro perderlo. Era un poodle muy parecido a _Vicchan_. Después de él, nunca quise otro —contó, recordando lo mal que se sintió cuando su madre le dio la noticia de que el perro escapó de casa. De pronto, la cara de Yuuri estaba tan roja que Victor temió que se descompensara al estar cambiando tan rápido entre un color y otro—. Pero ahora podría ser el tiempo correcto —se aventuró.

Yuuko dio una palmada en el aire y lo miró como si fuera el príncipe azul. Con el repentino tono carmesí de la cara de Yuuri, combinarían a la perfección de ser así.

— ¡Eso es genial! —Exclamó la mujer—. Sí, deberían ir al lugar, ver si encuentran algo lindo. Adoptar es maravilloso —volvió a tocar el hombro de Yuuri y éste gimoteó cuando sus dedos se hundieron con fuerza en su carne—. Yuuri, tú también…

—No, yo no —protestó éste, cambiando el estuche de violín de una mano a otra para acomodarse los lentes e, imperceptiblemente, alejarse de los dedos _afectuosos_ de Yuuko—. Hasta luego, Yuuko-chan.

Ella intentó sonreír, aunque no lo consiguió del todo, cuando Yuuri dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las puertas del local, que a esas alturas de la tarde comenzaba a quedarse vacío. Victor se despidió de Yuuko con una sonrisa antes de seguir a Yuuri, que caminaba por la calle nevada con paso apretado.

El panfleto del centro de adopción seguía en la mano de Victor.

— ¿Podemos ir, Yuuri? —preguntó, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño.

Yuuri lo miró y la aprehensión de su rostro se relajó un poco. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para dejar ir a _Zari-chan_? —Victor rió ante el sufijo.

—Han pasado más de diez años: sí, lo estoy —admitió.

Yuuri sonrió.

—De acuerdo —luego, lo miró con duda mientras daban vuelta a la calle—. Pero iremos por ti, Victor, yo… no quiero otro perro.

Victor se encogió de hombros.

—Podemos compartir.

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco.

—

El centro de mascotas se encontraba en un edificio pequeño, pintado de blanco, tras una escuela primaria. La entrada estaba decorada con banderines y pancartas de colores que, según Yuuri, informaban de que la temporada de adopción comenzó antes porque el sitio había alcanzado el límite de ocupación.

Aunque aún faltaban varios días para que el invierno terminara y las calles seguían frías, personas del vecindario, envueltas en sus ropas más cálidas, salieron de sus casas para visitar el establecimiento, por lo que tuvieron que abrirse paso entre un montón de gente para poder contemplar las jaulas de perros.

—Oh, éste es lindo —observó Victor, acuclillándose para contemplar a un perro mestizo de pelo marrón y orejas caídas que levantó la mirada al escuchar su voz y agitó la cola un par de veces antes de perder el interés por completo—. Creo que no le parezco tan lindo a él.

Yuuri sonrió. De nuevo, tenía los ojos ocultos tras el brillo de sus gafas, que Victor comenzaba a odiar. Aunque en los últimos días el muro entre ellos se había resquebrajado lo suficiente, partes de él seguían en alto y era en momentos como ese que Victor las notaba.

—No es la pareja correcta para ti —comentó Yuuri, con la sonrisa aún estampada en los labios, cuando Victor se incorporó—. Pero descuida, aún hay candidatos.

Victor hizo una mueca.

— ¿Crees que en verdad me dejen adoptar?

Yuuri se tocó los labios, pensativo.

—Tal vez yo deba hacer los trámites —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero, de todas formas, lo importante es darle un hogar a uno de estos chicos, así que no creo que les interese tu nacionalidad. Espero.  

—Tutela compartida, entiendo —respondió Victor, nada molesto ante la idea.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se pusieron rojas antes de que diera media vuelta y siguiera caminando. Estaba por dar otro paso cuando el pestillo de una de las jaulas se salió de su soporte y un muy entusiasta perro salió a toda velocidad de su prisión, chocando con las piernas de Yuuri con tal fuerza que le hizo perder el equilibrio y casi caer al piso, de no ser por el brazo de Victor, apresurándose a rodearle la cintura y a tirar de él hacia su pecho. Todo fue un desastre de brazos y manos moviéndose por todos lados mientras uno intentaba recuperar el equilibrio y mantener a un perro lejos de sus piernas y otro intentaba ayudar en el proceso de balance… y no explotar en carcajadas.

Cuando Yuuri logró recomponerse, el perro seguía atrapado entre sus rodillas y la jaula, de la que no había conseguido salir por completo ya que la pareja le estorbaba y, cuando miró hacia abajo para contemplar a su atacante, el rostro de Yuuri se descompuso todavía más. Las ganas de reír huyeron de Victor como bacterias ante penicilina. Creyó oírlo murmurar el nombre de su mascota muerta y el corazón se le constriñó en el pecho.

El perro era un encantador poodle adulto de pelaje castaño que los miraba a ambos con total fascinación mientras su lengua colgaba fuera de su boca, dejando un río de baba fluir sobre los zapatos de Yuuri, que no podía estar menos interesado en eso.

Una de las encargadas del centro se acercó a ellos rápidamente para disculparse y devolver al poodle a su jaula, pero Yuuri se arrodilló frente al perro y colocó las manos en su cuello, acariciando al animal en un vano intento por mantenerlo cerca. Victor se inclinó también para tocarle la cabeza y el perro lo recompensó con un ladrido enamorado que le derritió el corazón.

—Siento que encontré la pareja ideal —murmuró, contento por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mirando a Yuuri y no al perro.

—Yo igual —contestó Yuuri, hundiendo los dedos tras las orejas del poodle, que ladeó la cabeza hacia el contacto con entusiasmo.

—

—Entonces, _tenemos_ un perro —dijo Victor, sujetando la correa de su nuevo amigo, que parecía bastante emocionado de caminar _libremente_ por la calle a pesar de que ésta siguiera congelada bajo sus patas. La pequeña nariz húmeda del poodle se metía en cada recoveco que había a su alcance, intentando reconocerlo todo a su alrededor, por lo que muchas veces tuvieron que detenerse en su camino de vuelta a Yu-topia para dejarlo ser.

A ninguno de los dos le molestaba hacerlo, en realidad.

— _Tienes_ un perro —aceptó Yuuri, que no había podido alejar la mirada de la mascota más que para llenar las hojas de responsabilidad que le dieron en el albergue y hacer la donación correspondiente.

—Tutela compartida —le recordó Victor.

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco.

—Creo haberte dicho que no estaba listo para otro perro —protestó.

—Pero no es sólo _un_ perro, es _él_ perro.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos seguir llamándolo así. ¿Qué clase de personas somos? Necesita un nombre. 

—Puede ser… _Zari Segundo_ —propuso Victor, sin más ideas. Por el momento, estaba encantado con sujetar la correa, de la que el poodle seguía tirando en su afán de reconocer las calles.

Yuuri hizo una mueca.

—No te ofendas, pero no.

Victor enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Ideas?

—

Terminaron llamándolo _Makkachin_.

Victor convenció a Yuuri de tomarse una foto todos juntos y algo ligero se iluminó en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que, en la imagen, Yuuri en verdad lucía feliz. Él, por su cuenta, estaba más contento de lo que había estado en meses y decidió embriagarse en la emoción, que esperaba que durara lo suficiente para disfrutarla.

—

La primera noche, tuvieron que pasarla en Yu-topia, ya que su hotel no permitía mascotas. Los Katsuki se enamoraron de _Makkachin_ y el perro se mostró encantado ante la atención de la gente aunque, desde el momento en que su cabeza impactó contra las piernas de Yuuri, éste parecía haberse convertido en su persona favorita, aunque en él aún había algo de aprehensión al momento de inclinarse para rascarle las orejas y murmurarle palabras cariñosas.

Hiroko sacó una cama vieja para mascotas y la colocó en la que fue la habitación de Victor la noche que durmió en el _onsen_ , asegurándole que, si quería quedarse una vez más ahí, estaba bien y, de hecho, no tenía que volver a su hotel. Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, Victor consideró la propuesta seriamente y se planteó aceptar — ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer, teniendo a _Makkachin_?— a espaldas de Yuuri, que seguramente estaría incómodo al principio, pero terminaría accediendo, como había hecho con todo lo relacionado a Victor desde el momento en que le pidió ser amigos.

Mientras tanto, se encargó de darle la bienvenida al perro a su vida, porque aparentemente terminarían pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

Rió cuando _Makkachin_ prefirió acostarse a su lado, sobre el _futon_ , antes que en la cama que Hiroko preparó para él y siseó cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió a media noche, con un susurro siniestro y digno de una película de terror, para dejar entrar una figura a la que Victor no reconoció en las sombras, pero el perro sí, porque detuvo su gruñido para convertirlo en un gemido de saludo y Victor entendió que se trataba de Yuuri, que caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y, en la oscuridad, se sentó frente al _futon_ para observar su silueta durante un largo rato.

— ¿Yuuri? —Susurró Victor, ligeramente perturbado—. ¿Eres sonámbulo? —preguntó y, si no obtenía una respuesta, significaría que sí.

— ¿Qué? No. Tengo insomnio, que es diferente —estiró una mano para tocar a _Makkachin,_ que cambió su sitio junto a Victor para ir a apoyar la cabeza en las piernas cruzadas de Yuuri—. ¿Quieres que te deje dormir?

—No, está bien, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada, sólo quería estar cerca de él —dijo, hundiendo las manos en el pelo del perro con una fijación que hizo que Victor sintiera una punzada celosa en la sien—. Es que en verdad me recuerda a _Vicchan_ y estaba pensando… no podía dejar de acordarme del Grand Prix. _Vicchan_ murió un día antes. Sé que no es una excusa, pero…

Victor guardó silencio un largo momento, luego, sacó la mano de debajo del futon para tocar a _Makkachin_. Si su mano terminó en la rodilla de Yuuri en vez de eso, pudo culpar a la oscuridad.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Yo igual. Es un recuerdo que se siente demasiado lejano. Pero al mismo tiempo es como una soga atada alrededor de mi garganta. Por más que trato, no puedo olvidarlo y cada vez que estoy cerca de una pista de hielo, los recuerdos me molestan como si estuviera viviendo todo de nuevo. Yo sabía que las cosas con _Vicchan_ estaban por terminar e intenté prepararme lo mejor que pude para cuando llegara ese momento; estaba tan dispuesto a hacer una gran presentación en el Grand Prix… pero entonces tuvieron que llamarme para decirme lo que pasó y que no podría estar con él una última vez después de que fuera mi compañero por tantos años… yo… sólo… no pude con eso. Y mi vida se convirtió en un basurero en llamas.

Victor tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Con el pulgar, dibujó círculos en la rodilla de Yuuri, que se tensó un momento antes de relajarse nuevamente.

—Y yo llamándote vela cuando tú te comparas con toda una pira funeraria —comentó. _Makkachin_ eligió ese preciso momento para mover una pata y patearle las costillas. Yuuri rió—. Las cosas están mal porque quieres que sea de esa manera, Yuuri.

—Detesto que sea así. ¿Has visto la expresión de mis padres cuando creen que no les presto atención? Odio afectar a mi familia de esta manera, pero no puedo evitarlo…

—Claro que sí. Todo es cuestión de enfocarse —no pudo seguir hablando porque un bostezo lo interrumpió. Yuuri intentó alejar a _Makkachin_ de sus rodillas para ponerse de pie e irse, pero el perro estaba bastante cómodo en su sitio, por lo que no se lo permitió—. Sólo… sólo tienes que recuperar el control de ti, recordar lo que amas y porqué lo amas y no rendirte.

—Ese es el problema: creí que amaba el patinaje porque me acercaba a una persona que admiraba mucho, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que la estaba idealizando demasiado, cuando lo que en realidad tenemos en común es… es lo peor que podríamos tener.

— ¿Y eso es…? —preguntó Victor, empezando a quedarse dormido.

—Este sentimiento de derrota. Las ganas de abandonarlo todo y no seguir.

La mano de Victor dejó de dibujar círculos en la rodilla de Yuuri cuando el cansancio lo agotó y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos.

—Pues busca otra cosa que tengan en común. Algo bueno. Y hazlo consciente de eso. No todo puede ser malo. Yo creía que estaba vencido, que no había nada más en el mundo para mí y que tendría que apagarme tras ayudar a alguien más a salir a flote. Pero ahora me siento _tan_ vivo, que es casi gracioso…

Yuuri por fin consiguió quitar a _Makkachin_ de encima y moverse por el suelo de la habitación hacia la puerta. Se detuvo junto a Victor, que tuvo la impresión de que dedos fríos le quitaron el cabello de la frente y una mano tocó su mejilla.

— ¿En verdad te sientes mejor? —le preguntaron en el oído.

—Oh, sí —respondió y, antes de caer completamente rendido, sintió a _Makkachin_ acostándose a su lado y labios agrietados pegándose a su frente una milésima de segundo.

—

Dos días después, Yuuri por fin aceptó llevarlo al Ice Castle, el rink de hielo donde practicó patinaje durante su juventud. Por un largo momento, Victor creyó que había escuchado mal, pero mientras caminaban por la calle, con _Makkachin_ andando, entusiasmado, por delante de ellos, se dio cuenta de que Yuuri hablaba enserio.

—Pero, ¿estás seguro? —preguntó, ahora dudoso, intentando mantener el sentimiento de triunfo a raya.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no? Creí que estaba evitando este lugar porque me traía malos recuerdos (y en realidad sí lo hace, tras el vídeo que me tomaron las trillizas), pero me di cuenta de que lo estoy evitando por otra cosa: me provoca ansiedad. Por patinar. Por saber que no voy a poder dejarlo por completo, pero… ¿no es algo malo, cierto? Es decir, puedo retirarme profesionalmente y seguir patinando por gusto.

Victor enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, eso creo —él nunca podría separar lo profesional de lo placentero, para él, ambas cosas se tomaban de la mano.

—Entonces está bien —respondió Yuuri, sujetando la manga del abrigo de Victor para obligarlo a caminar más rápido.

Fue el esposo de Yuuko, Takeshi, quien los recibió y se mostró tan sorprendido como su esposa al ver a Victor. También hizo un comentario respecto a sus hijas, para quienes pidió una fotografía que Victor se mostró gustoso de dar, rodeando los hombros de Yuuri con un brazo aunque éste le advirtió que las niñas no estarían encantadas de que la fotografía se viera contaminada por su presencia. Victor no supo si lo decía enserio o no, pero Takeshi tomó la fotografía de todas formas y se ofreció a hacerse cargo de _Makkachin_ mientras ellos visitaban la pista. El perro se sentó, gustoso, a su lado y recostó la cabeza sobre los zapatos deportivos del hombre.

Victor y Yuuri se marcharon para ponerse los patines. Yuuri ató sus cintas con una extraña expresión de determinación mientras Victor se veía sacudido por un temblor ansioso: era como si fuera su primera vez patinando y temiera irse de bruces al suelo, pero en realidad temía fallar en otra cosa…

Yuuri fue el primero en bajar a la pista y, para sorpresa de Victor, le ofreció la mano para guiarlo hacia el hielo, como si esperara ser el faro guía en esa aventura increíblemente excitante. Era como haberse inyectado adrenalina antes de ir ahí. El temblor aumentó y Victor temió perder el equilibrio al poner el primer pie en el hielo, pero la mano de Yuuri sujetando la suya fue inexplicablemente firme.

Una vez se encontraron juntos en el hielo, Yuuri tiró de él, moviéndose hasta llegar al centro de la pista con un desliz ligero.

—Cuando vine a Japón, tenía la idea de que, en cuanto te propusiera entrenarte, dirías que sí —confesó, con la voz temblando tanto como su cuerpo. Sujetó la otra mano de Yuuri, que le daba la espalda, para patinar tras él como niños pequeños—. Creí que hace semanas estaríamos aquí, practicando y perfeccionando tus técnicas antes de la próxima competencia y en vez de eso hemos estado vagando por ahí, comiendo ramen, dulces tradicionales y tomando _selfies_ frente a castillos ninja, adoptando perros y pasando tiempo con tu familia, escuchándote tocar el violín… —Dios, estaba tan nervioso que podría llorar de ansiedad.

Yuuri estaba sonriendo, podía verlo en el contorno de su cara que alcanzaba a contemplar. Sus dedos lo sujetaban con fuerza y Victor se dio cuenta, una vez más, de que no quería soltarlo jamás. Se movieron por toda la pista en un amplio círculo que poco a poco comenzó a tomar velocidad, Yuuri soltó una de sus manos para moverse como una hélice y le sonrió con más ganas cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

¿Eso había esperado de Katsuki Yuuri todo ese tiempo, no, desde que subió al avión? Una salida de su oscuridad. Y la obtuvo, aún si no fue de la forma que estaba esperando en un principio.

—No voy a volver a patinar de manera profesional —dijo Yuuri cuando bajaron la velocidad. Soltó sus dedos y se alejó de él, yendo de espaldas. Victor se sintió perdido y solitario por un desolador momento—. Pero puedo disfrutarlo así. Sin presiones. Cuando te vi en el café, creí que estaba alucinando y, Dios, cuando dijiste mi nombre… ¿cómo rayos Victor Nikiforov sabía mi nombre? Y cuando comentaste que viajaste a Japón especialmente para entrenarme, creí que te estabas riendo de mí —Victor abrió la boca para protestar, pero Yuuri no lo dejó hablar—. Luego me di cuenta de que en verdad estabas perdido y no sólo porque eres muy mal turista… me encanta que vinieras aquí por mí, pero tu propuesta es algo que no puedo y no voy a aceptar.

Victor sonrió, melancólico, intentando perseguirlo por la pista pero, de la misma manera en la que se las arreglaba para esquivar su mirada, Yuuri se mantenía lejos de su agarre. Victor se preguntó si estaba jugando con él, pero la sonrisa de sus labios le decía que no era de forma burlesca, sino coqueta. Por todos los cielos, se sintió capaz de estrellarse contra un muro… y estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que la mano de Yuuri volvió a tocar la suya para tirar de él al centro de la pista, donde patinó con él en una suave rutina de principiante que les permitió seguir hablando con total comodidad, sin soltarse.

Victor tuvo la impresión de que eran como peces que acababan de ser devueltos al agua tras una mala experiencia con pesca deportiva.

—Hasetsu me ayudó a remendar varias heridas —comentó—. Me alegra haber venido. Si no lo hubiera hecho, seguiría estancado en Rusia, triste y sin perro.

Yuuri rió.

—Victor, tú naciste para hacer esto. Y no eres una llama a punto de apagarse, ¿de acuerdo?, sólo estás por entrar a una nueva etapa. No todo lo nuevo o desconocido es malo. Sigues siendo Victor Nikiforov. Y mucha gente te admira. Estoy seguro de que has encendido muchas velas sin siquiera haberte dado cuenta, en más de un sentido.

Victor miró el suelo, el reflejo distorsionado de ambos sobre el hielo, sus figuras unidas por los dedos y sin ganas de volver a separarse. Tiró de Yuuri hacia su pecho y, cuando el cuerpo del otro impactó contra el suyo, hizo el intento de mover el rostro hacia adelante, buscando la boca de Yuuri con la suya, pero el otro movió la cara hacia un costado en el último momento, obteniendo un beso en la mejilla.

Miró a Victor con los ojos entornados, soltó su mano y se alejó patinando, pero no dijo nada.

_Super Duper Rejected._

Durante un largo momento, se preocupó por haber hecho lo incorrecto y se quedó de pie en su sitio, con la mirada fija en los patines negros que estaba usando. Yuuri completó todo un círculo alrededor de la pista antes de volver a él y sujetar su muñeca para obligarlo a moverse a sus espaldas. Victor lo siguió como un fantasma y se preguntó cómo Yuuri podía seguir teniendo ganas de estar cerca de él, si acababa de rechazarlo…

Yuuri dio media vuelta para verlo a la cara, su rostro demasiado cerca del de Victor, y sus dedos se deslizaron por las manos de éste hasta que quedaron entrelazados. Victor quiso aferrarse a él, pero, ¿cómo? La frente de Yuuri rozó la suya, hebras de cabello negro entrelazándose con hilos rubio platino. Victor se obligó a mirarlo y lo descubrió mordiéndose los labios y _sonriendo._

—Te dije que dejaras de mirarme así —susurró Yuuri, cuya boca estaba tan cerca de los labios de Victor que éste pudo sentir su aliento fresco mezclándose con el suyo.

Estaba temblando tanto y estaba seguro de que Yuuri lo sabía, que se sintió avergonzado.

— _¿Có-cómo?_ —siseó en ruso. Yuuri enarcó una ceja. Si bien no le entendió, pudo darse una idea de lo que le preguntó, porque frunció los labios, con las mejillas rojas, y susurró:

—Como si fuera especial —respondió.

—Lo eres para mí.

— ¿Cómo?

—De una manera… que no puedo explicarte o entender. Ha sido así desde el Grand Prix. Desde que vi el vídeo en YouTube. Eres _algo_ que quiero intentar —se sintió demasiado abierto, demasiado expuesto, demasiado desnudo. Y los ojos de Yuuri tenían el filo de cuchillos.

Los parpados de Yuuri se entornaron un poco ante el recuerdo del Grand Prix y Victor se maldijo por haberlo mencionado. El joven japonés negó con la cabeza, pero inmediatamente volvió a mirarlo. Estaban tan cerca en uno del otro que los latidos de sus corazones parecían uno sólo, haciendo eco en las cavernas profundas de sus pechos.

Victor se humedeció la boca con la punta de la lengua y Yuuri contempló el movimiento con fascinación.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es algo que deseas? ¿No lo estás haciendo porque _yo_ lo quiero? —le preguntó y Victor se sintió a punto de vomitarle el corazón en la cara.

Pasó saliva.

—Los últimos días he recordado cómo era el viejo yo y, ¿sabes?, no era alguien que cumpliera caprichos ajenos —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Yuuri lo miró casi con dulzura y frunció los labios una vez más.

—De acuerdo —aceptó y Victor supo que ese era todo el permiso que iba a obtener de él en ese momento.

Volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante y, ésta vez, Yuuri no huyó del contacto de sus labios. Aceptó el beso como se acepta un sorbo de agua en el desierto y Victor se descubrió gimiendo contra su boca, necesitado del contacto humano, _ese_ en particular. Soltó los dedos de Yuuri para rodearle la cintura con los brazos y lo sujetó firmemente contra su pecho, impidiéndole alejarse. Las manos de Yuuri aparecieron con firmeza en sus hombros y Victor se dio cuenta de que era un besador inexperto, pero, por el momento, no podía darle mayor importancia: ya tendrían tiempo para solucionar eso.

Cuando se separaron, Yuuri pegó la frente a la de Victor, con la mirada aún fija en sus labios. Victor se concentró en respirar el aroma de su champú, que le inundaba las fosas nasales. Le dio un pequeño beso en la sien y luego lo abrazó con fuerza: se sentía como si acabara de volver a la vida tras una ardua batalla contra la nada y esa era la mejor emoción del mundo, tras pasar tanto tiempo creyéndose muerto.

Pasaron la tarde patinando hasta que Takeshi les dijo que era hora de abrir el rink para los niños que tomaban clases de patinaje por las tardes, entre ellos, las trillizas, que parecían bastante ansiosas por conocer a Victor y con quienes Yuuri tuvo que compartirlo hasta que su profesor las convenció de unirse a la clase.

—

Tres días después de que Victor le informara a Yuri que estaba dispuesto a hacer una de sus rutinas para las próximas competencias, el chico apareció en Yu-topia, donde Victor comenzó a quedarse tras cancelar su reservación en el hotel, maletas —y gato— en manos. A _Makkachin_ no le agradó mucho la nueva compañía felina, pero poco a poco se hizo a la idea de que tendría un nuevo amigo con quien jugar mientras Yuuri y Victor pasaban sus tardes en el Ice Castle con Yuri, que estaba más emocionado de lo que podía ocultar.

Mientras _entrenador_ y entrenado trabajaban en la pista de hielo, Yuuri estaba contento observándolos desde las gradas, donde a veces tocaba el violín para ayudar a Yuri a calentar. Era bastante curioso que se sintiera cómodo al respecto, sobre todo porque la personalidad de Yuri era el polo opuesto de la suya y les era increíblemente sencillo entrar en diatribas.

Victor estaba feliz y relajado, sintiendo que un peso enorme se había esfumado de sus hombros para dar paso a una sensación más agradable y cálida, como la primavera que se cernía sobre ellos para alejar el invierno…

—

La mañana tras la última nevada del mes, Victor volvió a despertar con los gritos de Yuuri pidiendo clemencia a quien lo asaltó con bolas de nieve. Por las risas entremezcladas que podía escuchar, supuso que Yuri hizo mancuerna con Mari para atacar a Yuuri mientras éste intentaba deshacerse de la nieve. Bueno, al menos comenzaban a hacerse amigos…

Aunque la tentación de quedarse dormido en su cómodo _futon_ fue demasiada, comparada a las ansias de salir a ayudar a su _novio_ en una batalla campal contra cuñada y estudiante, _Makkachin_ no le permitió volver a cerrar los ojos, levantándose y lloriqueando contra la puerta corrediza de la habitación hasta que Victor se hartó, se puso de pie y la abrió para permitirle salir. Minutos después, escuchó los ladridos del perro bajo la ventana, habiéndose unido a la lucha de aguanieve.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, se apresuró a vestirse para no quedarse atrás y salió corriendo del _onsen_ , sujetando a Yuri, el más cercano a la puerta, por la cintura y derribándolo en un montón de nieve antes de que lanzara una bola de nieve más contra _Makkachin_ y Yuuri, que se las arreglaron para construir un fuerte improvisado. Dios, todo lucía tan infantil y desastrosamente divertido, que no pudo evitar echarse a reír al unírseles. Yuuri le sonrió antes de asomarse por encima del fuerte y lanzar una certera bola de nieve a la cabeza de su hermana, arrancándole la cinta decorativa del cabello y haciéndola soltar un montón de palabrotas en japonés.

Yuuri se echó a reír ante su victoria y _Makkachin_ ladró, saltando encima del fuerte y derribándolo con sus patas. De inmediato, la represalia de Yuri les cayó encima de una forma increíblemente dolorosa. Victor nunca volvería a subestimar la fuerza de un quinceañero.

Cuando Hiroko salió para decirles que era hora de entrar a la casa, todos estaban empapados y vencidos y seguramente necesitarían pasar un largo rato dentro de las aguas termales para recuperar su temperatura corporal normal.

Yuuri sujetó la mano de Victor y caminó con él entre la nieve para entrar a la casa, de la misma manera que hizo la persona de su sueño, hace ya tantos días. Victor sonrió, dándose cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, encontró en Japón lo que había ido a buscar.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien sabe cómo es la adopción de mascotas en Japón, le agradecería que me ilumine al respecto ;)  
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive.   
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel.


End file.
